


Lost

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: “Oh, alright. We don’t have the best track record when it comes to dates, do we?”“No’ exactly.” Jamie pushed himself onto the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor looked up at him softly, tenderly, almost sleepily. “Is this a date, then?”“I was under that impression, yes.”The Doctor and Jamie's dates are always interrupted, in some way or another.





	Lost

“It’s too peaceful here.”

“ _Too_ peaceful?” the Doctor echoed incredulously. “You complain we never land anywhere restful, I take you on a picnic in one of the coveted places in the galaxy – before the tourist rush starts, I might add – and then you have the nerve to say that it’s too peaceful?” He flopped backwards onto the grass. “Whatever can I do to make you happy?”

Jamie grinned, rolling over to tuck himself against the Doctor’s side. “Ye do make me happy. I don’t need picnics for that. But there’s some things I dinnae trust ye tae do, and one of those things is landing us somewhere without any monsters.”

“Tut.” Assuming a mock-insulted expression, the Doctor shuffled away from Jamie. “I’ve never been so insulted.”

“Don’t be silly. The sky’s pink. Nowhere can look that peaceful and no’ have any monsters.”

“I shan’t cuddle you if you carry on like this.” Jamie peeked over the Doctor’s shoulder, catching his smile. “I mean it, I shan’t!”

“Your loss.” Picking a handful of grass, Jamie dropped it over the Doctor’s shoulder. “But ye do realise I’ve got the bowl of dates over here, don’t ye?”

The Doctor sat up, reaching for the bowl, but Jamie held it out of his reach. “You promised we could share.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Jamie grinned at him. “But ye ate that last sandwich. Maybe if ye come over here and cuddle me, I’ll think about giving ye some.”

“Maybe I’ll cuddle you if you believe me that there’s no monsters,” the Doctor replied.

Jamie considered it for a moment, then handed the Doctor the bowl. “Aye, alright.”

“Thank you.” The Doctor took it, but set it aside in favour of nestling against Jamie. “Mm. Do you remember the last picnic we had?”

“Aye, I do.” Jamie turned his head to bury his face in the Doctor’s hair. “It was on Earth, wasn’t it?”

“Mmhm.”

“We got chased away, ‘cause we’d landed in someone’s garden.”

“Yes, well – it went alright up until that point, didn’t it? And it was a very large garden, there was room enough for all of us.” The Doctor gave in to laughter. “Oh, alright. We don’t have the best track record when it comes to dates, do we?”

“No’ exactly.” Jamie pushed himself onto the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor looked up at him softly, tenderly, almost sleepily, and he could not help but smile at him. “Is this a date, then?”

“I was under that impression, yes.”

Trust the Doctor to decide that they were on a date without telling him, Jamie thought. Still, it was not as if he minded. “We’d better make the most of this one before it falls apart, then.”

“Mm.”

Jamie drew back. “Well, if you’d rather sleep -”

“I wouldn’t.” The Doctor cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss, and Jamie let himself be reeled in. Any suspicions about monsters he might still have held faded away, and he let himself enjoy kissing the Doctor. The air around them was heavy with sunshine and flowers, but the Doctor was all honey and the faint taste of tea. His skin was pleasantly cool despite the fact that he had been sunbathing, and he pressed himself into Jamie’s warmth, seeming to crave it as much as Jamie enjoyed the cold. He kissed Jamie almost lazily, but broke the kiss far too soon, and Jamie whined softly as he pulled away.

“I was just beginnin’ to enjoy myself,” he complained, leaning down for another kiss. The Doctor turned his head away, and Jamie planted the kiss on his cheek instead. “What’s wrong, Doctor?”

“Something’s not right,” the Doctor murmured, moving his hand from one pocket to the other. “Why did I think -”

Jamie sighed. “Here we are on a date, and you’re messin’ around in your pockets instead of focusing on kissing me.”

“Shush, Jamie, this is important.” The Doctor tried another pocket, his expression growing ever more anxious.

“Are we in trouble?” The Doctor ignored him. “Doct _or_.”

“Yes, terrible trouble if I can’t find – there! No, that’s not them...”

“Should I tell Victoria?” Jamie glanced down at the flower fields. He could not see anything dangerous – but when the Doctor was this worried, there was usually a good reason.

“No, no, don’t bother her.” The Doctor smiled up at him, but could not completely hide his worry. “I’ll sort it out.”

“What’s wrong, exactly?” Several crumpled pieces of paper, a loose sweet wrapper, and a length of string were thrown out of the Doctor’s pockets by his ever more frenzied search. Jamie sat up, crossing his arms and fixing the Doctor with a stern glare. “ _Doctor_.”

“Would you mind moving?” the Doctor said absently. “You are heavy, you know. And I’d like to reach my other pockets.”

“Oh, aye, sorry.” Moving onto the grass, Jamie picked up the bowl of dates again. If their lazy afternoon was going to be interrupted, they might as well finish the food, he reasoned. “Look, Doctor, will ye tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I could help.”

“Got them!” Beaming triumphantly, the Doctor pulled something out of his pocket. “They were in my trouser pocket the whole time.” He smiled soothingly up at Jamie. “The situation wasn’t quite as bad as you were imagining, I think, Jamie.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jamie braced himself for whatever explanation the Doctor was about to give. “So there’s nothin’ coming tae kill us?”

“No, no, no, nothing like that. I just thought I’d lost these.” The Doctor held his hand out to Jamie, uncurling his fingers to reveal a battered collection of sweets. “Sherbet lemon?”

“All that fuss, just for -?” Despite himself, Jamie took one. “Thanks.” He lay back down on the grass, unwrapping the sweet. “Ye know, I think this place is just about peaceful enough.”

The Doctor chuckled, lying down next to him. “Yes, I think you’re right. That’s quite enough excitement for one day.”


End file.
